


It's Nothing, Really

by milka121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: It is nothing. Nothing important, at least, Isa is sure.





	It's Nothing, Really

_It’s nothing_ , Isa tells himself, _it’s nothing_.

Only it isn’t, and that’s the whole problem.

Axel sticks his tongue at him. “Come on, you are giving up already?” He flails the stolen thing over his head, as if he is taunting Isa. And he probably is - most definitely is, knowing him - but Isa has no other choice than to sigh, roll his eyes and comply, as always. Lea would never give up what he had stolen without a fight, no matter how stupid and childish that was. Which Isa most definitely did inform him about multiple times, with no noticeable effects 'til now.

“Come _ooon_ ,” Lea whines, putting the thing higher over his head. “Do you even want it back at all? Because if not, I will be more than happy to-”

Isa puts his finger on Lea’s mouth and cuts him off. Lea freezes, and stares - his eyes flicker down, then up again. Isa smirks and tilts his head, just so it could pass as an involuntary, and leans in.

Lea closes his eyes.

And it’s enough time for Isa to wrest the ice cream stick out of Lea’s hands.

“He-hey!” Lea’s face is almost as red as his hair. He lunges forward, but Isa is prepared - he jumps just out of Lea’s range, a wide grin on his face.

“It’s not my fault you love me so much,” Isa says, twirling the stick with a ‘winner’ on it in his hands.

And it’s nothing, it really is, but Lea’s cheeks get just a little bit darker and his eyes just a little bit softer.

“I’ll get you some ice cream,” Isa says and turns away before Lea can see the hint of embarrassment on his face, too.

* * *

It is still nothing when they die, screaming at the feeling of their hearts being torn out of them.

* * *

 

(Maybe that’s for the best. They can’t miss what they have never had, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Istg Nomura if he doesn't make them meet again in kh3 i will die


End file.
